Lying To Yourself
by thenightisstillyoung23
Summary: Emma and Jax are together after 2 years of indecisiveness(on Emma's part). But when she starts falling in love with Daniel again, who will she eventually decided to date? Interactive Story. Who is her true love? MULTI CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **It's been awhile since I have done an author's note, but it's like practically mandatory at this point.**

 **Yes, I changed my username. I apologize because I know it's annoying as hell when my favorite author changes his/her username. The only reason, I repeat, the only reason I even considered it was because I just started a Vampire Diaries fanfic and I didn't want to have my account to be known as an Every Witch Way account and some other stuff.**

 **Anyway, this story was requested by everywitchway lovergirl. Btw, she's awesome, you should totally check her out.**

 **Now, on with it!**

Emma had just gotten back from the Everglades, and she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't handle the fact that it could've been a damn mistake choosing Jax over Daniel. It shouldn't be this way. She chose him and Jax always wins in the end, right?

"No. Emma, you love Jax and the way he kisses you and he makes your heart beat faster than you ever thought it would. You love the way he makes you do the extremely risky stuff all the time and lives on the edge. You love his confidence,his charm and that motorcycle! You are just worried about Daniel. That's all it is."

That was what she told herself every night. How they have nothing in common anymore, that Demma was a mistake, not Jemma. As time went by, she realized she was lying to herself. She loved the songs he wrote for her, and the romantic dates they had. Sure, it was cliché, but the bad boy and the good girl was too. Oh, hell, her damn life is a cliche. But she couldn't think like that. She convinced herself that Daniel and her weren't meant to be.

Because that is how Emma Alonso slept at night.

* * *

Emma walked into school and saw Jax. He looked so happy! Daniel can wait until later. She was excited for school and she wasn't gonna let two incredibly hot boys distract her.

"Hey,Em!"

Andi.

So. Happy.

Okay, so she told herself she wasn't gonna slack off of school for two boys,but she was pathetically failing. Then, the worst possible thing had to happen.

Daniel was walking toward her. This is one of those times when she wished they weren't on talking terms.

"Hey, guys. I just heard about the school play. Are you auditioning for the lead role?"

Oh, how she appreciated that he acknowledged Andi's presence and liked her. No, back to the main point!

"Yeah! I'm super pumped. I hope Jax auditions."

Andi smiles. Emma sees Phillip. Of course.

"I'm auditioning,too. Break a leg."

"You,too."

Jax walks over to us, laughing.

"The school's putting a musical on next month. What kind of theatre dork would do that?"

Emma is slightly offended, but I stay quiet.

"Oh, Daniel. I think that would be a good environment for you."

Oh hell no he didn't.

Emma glared at Jax, trying to send him the message that the Daniel comment wasn't nice and that I was auditioning for the play. He just mimicked me.

Daniel rolls his eyes then walks away.

Andi glared at him as well.

"You can really be an ass when you want to be." She said before following Daniel.

Emma left Jax and and followed him and Andi.

"I'm sorry about him. He's been doing this for a while. I'll talk to him." Emma apologized.

"No, Emma. Don't apologize for him. You didn't say it, you shouldn't apologize for it." Daniel said to her.

"I know he won't ever apologize himself,so Emma does it for him. Some gentlemen." He mutters to himself.

"Ok. Emma, see you later. Daniel, you too. And you now get my stamp of approval to completely be a shady douche." Andi says.

"Bye."Emma and Daniel say in unison.

Emma decides to go home.

And she makes a true decision.

 **Is it Jemma or Demma?**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Zorah**


	2. I'm sorry

Ok.

I'm sorry, but I can't finish this story.

I'm going to be honest with you.

I just started middle school. It's a lot.

Also, I'm not in love with this story. There are many things that I just can't see happening. One of them is doing this well. I'm sorry everywitchwaylovergirl, I'll have a Demma story up soon. So, I guess this is a goodbye.

For this story, that is


End file.
